


Gags

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Squishyturtlefuckfics [9]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dildo Gag, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gay, Groping, Inflatable Plug, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Scientist Donatello (TMNT), Teasing, Turtlecest (TMNT), Voyeurism, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Donatello has another experiment to run.Loosely based on a picture a friend drew. Mainly 2k12 but it could easily be any other verse.Day 13 of Kinktober 2019.





	Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 contains gags (dildo gags), bondage and dubious/non consent.

"There we go."

Donatello turns from his two cameras, sweeping his hands over Michelangelo’s smaller frame as he slips behind him. Michelangelo shudders, squirming in his brother's grip, unable to find the words he needs, but Donatello breaks the silence for him.

"How do you feel, Michelangelo?" The question is punctuated by the warm touch of leather, Donatello looping a thick, black collar around his neck. He hums pleasantly as he pokes and pinches at the material, as if they were playing a gentle game.

Stomach clenching, limbs numb, throat tense. Michelangelo swallows, fingers brushing over the collar. Tight. Digging into his skin as if he were an animal. The cameras click and whirr in front of him, staring at him like eerie red eyes sitting upon their tripods.

He begins to speak, lips trembling, when Donatello's hands retreat, slipping around his head instead. With a firm shove, Donatello pushes a thick, leather dildo into his mouth, securing it by pulling a pair of straps over his cheeks and around his skull. Michelangelo's heart skips at the fastening of leather, followed by a heavy click of metal and a tightness around his head. The dildo fills out his mouth entirely, leaving his tongue no freedom to move.

"No matter,” Donatello purrs, stroking at his cheeks tenderly. “I know you'll enjoy our little experiment."

Another shift in movement, Donatello's hands zipping down to his loins. Michelangelo jolts as they find his sensitive cock, fingers grazing along the length with gentle, practised strokes. Stars swim in his vision. Skin tingling and burning. Tongue flailing and squeezing at the toy in his mouth.

“Mmf!”

Knees shaking, Michelangelo stumbles forward, though Donatello tugs him back into his grip easily, hands drifting down to his ass.

“Feel that?” he murmurs, beak pressed to his face. A pause. Fingers brushing over his tail with those same, expert motions. Trailing down until they find the toy nestled inside him. “Feels good, right?”

Shaking, moaning as the touch drifts once again. Eyes bulging as Donatello squeezes his dick again. His stomach drops.

“Mm!”

The plug inside him swells again, inflating like a balloon and grinding into his prostate.

Donatello twists him around. He’s smirking— beaming. Eyes burning with passion.

Then the gaze twists. His smile sharpens, whilst his eyes turn dark.

“Just keep sucking on that toy for me, Mikey.”

Hands gliding up, tenderly cupping his cheeks, then fading as Donatello turns for the door. Michelangelo hiccups, barely able to keep himself upright as he dives after his brother, stopped dead in his tracks by the rattle of steel, and the rusty metal cuffs digging into his feet.

The light cast upon the room dwindles, blocked by Donatello’s frame in the doorway. He turns back one more time, still smiling as he fiddles with the last camera.

“I’ll come check on you in a few hours.”

_A few hours?_

Ringing in his ears. Muffled cries falling to deafness. Squirming. Writhing. The toy in his ass flaring. His cock jolts. His tongue bats against the plug.

His eyes bulge as it starts up all over again, quickly setting into a cycle.

Donatello rises, seemingly satisfied with the camera setup.

“Remember— The safe word is ‘anchovies’.”

Michelangelo watches him turn through bleary eyes, knees shaking. Screams muffled behind the gag. The chains binding him to the wall rattling against the cold lab floor.

The door slams shut, casting him into darkness.


End file.
